Inside Out (The Cartoon World of Nelvana, Warner Bros. and Disney Commercials Style) - Trailers/Transcripts
Trailer 1 *(The Character Family are Eating) *Jane Mancini: So, how was the first day of school? *Blythe Baxter: It was fine, I guess. *Cheer Bear (Narrating): Do you ever look at someone and wonder what is going on inside their head? *Romantic Heart Skunk: Did you guys pick up on that? *Rosariki: Sure did. *Treat Heart Pig: Something's wrong. *Romantic Heart Skunk: We're gonna find out what's happening, but we'll need support. Signal the husband. *(Jane Mancini Clears her Throat) *(Hockey Game Plays) *(Jane Mancini Clears her Throat Louder) *Umlatt: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Stan Marsh: Huh? Oh, uh, sorry, sir. No one was listening. *Umlatt: Is it garbage night? Uh, we left the toilet seat up. What? What is it, woman? What? *Romantic Heart Skunk: Signal him again. *Michael Mancini: Ah, so, Blythe, how was school? *Yin: Seriously? *Romantic Heart Skunk: You've gotta be kidding me! *Brandy Harrington: For this we gave up that Brazilian helicopter pilot? *(The Cartoon World of Nelvana, Warner Bros. and Disney Commercials Productions) *(Slappy Squirrel Touches a Button) *Blythe Baxter: School was great, all right? *Yoyo Dodo: What was that? I thought you said we were gonna act casual. *Jane Mancini: Blythe, is everything okay? *(Blythe Baxter Scoffs) *Stan Marsh: Sir, she just rolled her eyes at us. *Umlatt: All right. Make a show of force. I don't wanna have to put the foot down. *Stan Marsh: No! Not the foot! *Michael Mancini: Blythe, I do not like this new attitude. *Squidward Tentacles: Oh, I'll show you attitude, old man. *Yoyo Dodo: No. No, no, no. Breathe. *(Squidward Tentacles Punches Yoyo Dodo and Hits a Button) *Blythe Baxter: What is your problem? Just leave me alone! *Stan Marsh: Sir, reporting high levels a sass. *Umlatt: Take it to deaf con 2. *Stan Marsh: Deaf con 2. *Michael Mancini: I don't know where this disrespectful attitude came from. *Squidward Tentacles: You want a piece of this, Pops? *Blythe Baxter: Yeah, well, well-- *Umlatt: Prepare the foot! *Stan Marsh: Keys to safety position. *(Everyone Puts in Key) *Stan Marsh: Ready to launch on your command, sir! *(Michael Mancini and Blythe Baxter Look at Each Other Angrily) *(Squidward Tentacles Screams) *Blythe Baxter: Just shut up! *Umlatt: Fire! *Michael Mancini: That's it. Go to your room. *Stan Marsh: The foot is down. The foot is down. *(Everyone Cheers) *Umlatt: Good job, gentlemen. That could've been a disaster. *Romantic Heart Skunk: Well, that was a disaster. *From the minds of Up (The Cartoon World of Nelvana, Warner Bros. and Disney Commercials Style), Character Story 3 (The Cartoon World of Nelvana, Warner Bros. and Disney Commercials Style), and Finding Skippy Squirrel (The Cartoon World of Nelvana, Warner Bros. and Disney Commercials Style)... *(Brandy Harrington Pushes a Button) *Thomas O'Malley: Come. Fly with me, Gatinha. *(Girls Sigh) *Inside Out (The Cartoon World of Nelvana, Warner Bros. and Disney Commercials Style) *Coming Soon to YouTube. Trailer 2 *Jane Mancini: So, Blythe Baxter, how was the first day of school? *Blythe Baxter: Fine, I guess. *Romantic Heart Skunk: Did you guys pick up on that? *Rosariki: Sure did. *Treat Heart Pig: Something's wrong. *Romantic Heart Skunk: Signal the husband. *Jane Mancini: (Clear throat) *Umlatt: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Stan Marsh: Uh, sorry, sir! No one was listening! *Umlatt: Is it garbage night? We left the toilet seat up? What is it, woman? What? *Cheer Bear: I'm Cheer Bear. This is Loyal Heart Dog. That's Squidward Tentacles. *Squidward Tentacles: What? *Cheer Bear: This is Slappy Squirrel. And that's Yoyo Dodo. *Yoyo Dodo: (Screaming) *Cheer Bear: We're Blythe's emotions. These are Blythe's memories. They're mostly happy you'll notice, not to brag. *Loyal Heart Dog: I wanted to maybe hold one..? *Cheer Bear: What happened? Loyal Heart! *Yoyo Dodo: She did something to the memory! *Jane Mancini: Is everything okay? *Blythe Baxter: I dunno. *Yoyo Dodo: Change it back, Pink Bear! *Cheer Bear: I'm trying! *Loyal Heart Dog: Cheer Bear, no! Please! *Cheer Bear: Let it go! *Yoyo Dodo: The core memories! *Cheer Bear: No, no, no, no! *Squidward Tentacles: Can I say that curse word now? *Slappy Squirrel: What do we do now? *Yoyo Dodo: Nothing's working! Why isn't it working? *Slappy Squirrel: We have a major problem. *Yoyo Dodo: Oh, I wish Cheer Bear was here. *Cheer Bear: We can fix this! We just have to get back to headquarters. *Loyal Heart Dog: That's long term memory. You could get lost in there. *Cheer Bear: Think positive! *Loyal Heart Dog: Okay, I'm positive you will get lost in there. *Yoyo Dodo: What was that? Was it a bear? *Slappy Squirrel: There are no bears in San Francisco. *Squidward Tentacles: I saw a really hairy guy. He looked like a bear. *Cheer Bear: This place is huge! Imagination Land? No way! Dream Productions? Grinny! She's right there! I loved you in Fairy Dream Adventure Part 7. Okay, bye. I love you. *(From the minds behind Up (The Cartoon World of Nelvana, Warner Bros. and Disney Commercials Style), Characters, Inc. (The Cartoon World of Nelvana, Warner Bros. and Disney Commercials Style), and Finding Skippy Squirrel (The Cartoon World of Nelvana, Warner Bros. and Disney Commercials Style)) *Cheer Bear: We can't focus on what's going wrong. There's always a way to turn things around! *Slappy Squirrel: It's broccoli! *Squidward Tentacles: Congratulations, San Francisco! You've ruined pizza! *Hulk: Who's the birthday girl? *Blythe Baxter: (Yells) *Yoyo Dodo: Brain freeze! *Cheer Bear: Hang on! Blythe, here we come! Category:The Cartoon World of Nelvana, Warner Bros. and Disney Commercials Category:Inside Out Trailers Category:Trailers Category:Transcripts